mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokey's Show Wikia:Policies and guidelines/Warnings and blocks
No sanction may be applied to a user for not following a guideline, as guidelines are only present to resolve disagreements between users. Sanctions may be applied to users who do not follow a policy. If they are contributing in good faith, this should only be done after they have been warned and notified of the policies, such as by a message placed on their talk page or message wall. Certain minor offenses will not be acted upon if not caught within some timeframe. This timeframe is largely up to administrator or moderator discretion, but generally users can expect not to be punished for a slight violation made long ago. Editors should not remove any issued warnings from their message wall, as this serves as documentation regarding what actions have previously been taken for policy violations and ensures consistent application of wiki policies to all editors. Removing message wall warnings may result in a block or an extended block if the editor is currently blocked. The wiki's warning system provides multiple opportunities for editors to resolve policy violations before they are blocked. Editors who are found to be acting in malice are exempt from this and may be immediately sanctioned. * Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of the Roblox Wikia's policies. For instance, a new editor who creates a page that is not in accordance with the notability policies will typically receive a reminder of the notability policies when being notified of their article being moved/deleted. * Warnings are given for repeated violation of minor policies or for first-time violation of major policies. As such, an editor personally attacking another user in a forum post will qualify for a warning or a final warning instead of a reminder. * Final warnings are given after repeated or severe policy violations. Final warnings may be in conjunction with a short-term block, and editors will be warned that any violation of the discussed policy will result in a longer block. Editors who are found to be acting in bad faith, such as in instances of vandalism, may not receive a reminder or warning for a first-time policy violation but may instead receive a final warning. The sanction system comprises of various block lengths that range from a one-day block to an indefinite block. Blocked editors may receive a semi-automated that describes why they are blocked and lists the specific contributions that caused the block. Courtesy block messages may be forgone if the editor is causing ongoing harm to the wiki. Though the length and parameters of a block will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator, the following are guidelines for appropriate block lengths. Editors may have their ability to post on their message wall revoked if they abuse it during the block (e.g. using their message wall to personally attack the administrator who blocked them, posting spam on their message wall), or if the blocking administrator sees no possible angle for the block to be contested (blocks may still be contested to the blocking administrator on Community Central). Editors who are blocked, with exception to severe violators (see "types of blocks" above), are free to contest or otherwise challenge their block. Blocked editors may tactfully respond to to provide explanation or evidence to potentially shorten or dismiss their block. Blocked editors who abuse this courtesy and instead choose to produce offensive responses will be ignored, their message wall privileges revoked, and their block lengthened by at least 1 week. Blocked editors who are initially unable to respond to their block message (but did not have their message wall privileges revoked after the initial block) are able to contact their blocking administrator on FANDOM Community Central. Note that you are responsible for all content you post on Community Central, offensive content posted there can result in the editor blocked across all wikis with no further input from this wiki's administrators necessary.